Surprise!
by Vivi007
Summary: Pothena based on the movie "What happens in Vegas" with a little addition to the equation. Please check it out! It s never been done before, I hope
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction ever! Well not really, I've done one-shots before, but never an actual story in English (my native language is Spanish) Sooo if you see any mistakes please let me know and review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Rick Riordan's awesome books, not "What happens in Vegas"**

Chapter 1: Let's have a little fun

Athena POV

She couldn't believe what she had done. After eons of wandering how it would feel, she did it. Now she was Athena, a goddess no longer bound to any "maiden vow". She was still a virgin though.

**Flashback**

"**Father, may I speak to you" looking at the other Olympians "alone". She was nervous, she thought about this day a lot, the day that she would finally find the courage.**

"**Of course, Athena" Zeus answer giving all the Olympians a sign to leave.**

"**Father, I came here today looking for you to free me from my maiden vow"**

**Zeus looked shock "Is there a reason for you to do this unusual requisition? Or there's someone for you to do this?"**

"**There's no one father. Is a desire I had had for awhile. I want to experience life in all ways. Not to be rule by any vow. To be free"**

"**I see" Zeus said knowingly. "Well then. If this is what you truly want," He looked at her and she nodded "I Zeus father of gods and men, god of the sky and thunder, ruler of Mount Olympus, release you, Athena, goddess from the twelve Olympians from your maiden vow" Lightning appeared in the sky during the last part.**

"**Thank you, Father, for your understanding" she said with her eyes closed, trying to find a difference "Am I free to go now?"**

"**Yes, if that's all you wanted" a sighing Zeus said "But please, be careful"**

"**Always Father"**

**When she walked out of the door she found Artemis and Apollo arguing. She didn´t had the time to face this, she was crying. Stupid, right?**

"**Athena! Oh my gods! Are you ok?!" to late, she already saw her. She didn´t want to see the disapproval in her eyes. She of all gods must be the one who first know what she had done? No way in Hades! And with that she appeared herself in sin city, Vegas.**

**End of flashback**

There she is, sitting all by herself in a bar, turning down every guy who made a move the most politely way possible. Until certain kelp face sat next to her.

Poseidon POV

He was flirting with every girl possible, until he saw her. Definitely a challenge. All by herself turning down every guy in the place, high self-esteem, uh?

"What is a beautiful young woman doing here all by herself?" He said grinning. She stiffened and turn around with a confuse expression "Poseidon?"

"Athena?!" shock written all over his face "What are _you_ doing in here?" he said mockingly. Then he saw her red eyes, has she been crying? "Are you ok?" he asked without thinking. He was ready to the yelling that would continue this question. She surprised him.

"I guess you will find out eventually. You all will" she said sighing "I got rid of my maiden vow"

"What?!" that was the last thing Poseidon expected to hear.

"Yeah, the time was right for me to do it" still avoiding his gaze.

"Is there a reason for this sudden decision?" Curiosity evident in his voice.

"No, why do you always assume that? And it's not sudden"

"Not sudden! What do you mean?" again with the curiosity. "I really don't want to talk about it, what are you doing here?"

"I… uh… let's just say some sort of "rebound girls"" Athena laughed a little "I'm sorry for your lost. Hey do you wanna drink until we forget about our problems?" She suggested, expecting a negative.

"Sure, why not? Let's have a little fun" Poseidon smile.

**A/N: I know it´s really short, but it´s just an introduction, the chapter will get longer. I hope.**

**FYI in my story Amphitrite died in the second Titan war, she was killed by Oceanus. And let's just assume that everything went fine in "heroes of Olympus" and Percy and Annabeth are now in their twenties.**

**Please review if you want me to continue I haven´t published in a long time.**

**Adiós, no se olviden de dejar un comentario y hacerme feliz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Hades!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

Athena POV

Athena woke up and felt the cold air around her bedroom, but it wasn't her bedroom. She felt a source of warmth near her so she cuddled against it. And it scared the Hades out of her when the source responded and hug her. That wasn't right. This wasn't even her bed. And she had had sleep-overs before. This definitely weren't Artemis arms. They were muscular and big. And it felt so good. She wished she could stay like that forever. But it was wrong. And with that thought her eyes snapped open. She didn't expect to see what she saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Poseidon! What in Hades are you doing?!"

With that he woke up with a confuse expression "Me?! What are YOU doing?!"

"I do not have time for your twisted games. Tell me what you're doing!" she was angry, mad, terrifying.

"I don't know what we are both doing in the same bed. And naked. If that's what you mean"

Athena suddenly remembering her state blushed deeply and held the sheet closer to her chest.

"¿Do you think something _**else **_happened _**besides**_ sleeping?" Athena murmured still blushing. Feeling pain near her abdomen, of course something happened, this is Poseidon.

"Well I don't really remember what happened last night. But you sure can say goodbye to any chance to re-make your vow." Poseidon said thoughtful, like remembering. That scared her.

"Shit." Athena mumble looking at her hand, suddenly it felt more heavy. She had seen it before, like once or twice. Amphitrite's ring. Well actually, Amphitrite's wedding ring. The one Poseidon gave her. And now it was on her finger. She screamed. Again.

"Poseidon! Look!" She held her hand up. "No way in Hades!" Was the only reaction she received.

"Yes way in Hades! What are we going to do?! My father is going to send us to Tartarus!"

"Shhhh, let's not panic." "Are you kidding me?! We're married! Do you not know what that means?!" She was yelling again.

"Let's not panic _**because **_it's just a mortal marriage. It doesn't count. It doesn't mean anything."

"You're right" She said for the first time in her life giving him the reason. "But we can't tell anyone. Not even our children. Here" Giving him the ring back "Let's go back to Olympus, fight all day and act like nothing happened between us."

_**Meanwhile in Olympus**_

Zeus POV

He was sitting bored out of his mind in the throne room. He hasn't seen Athena since last night when he freed her from the maiden vow. And no one else knew it yet. And it wasn't his place to say anything. There weren't all of the Olympians either. Demeter was visiting the Underworld, Hermes was away giving messages, Aphrodite was probably watching Percy and Annabeth, or Nico and ugh_** Thalia,**_ Poseidon was probably in his palace underwater and her… Well she just wasn't there.

"ZEUS! You are sooo not going to believe this!" Aphrodite stormed into the room. "Guess who got married!"

"I'm guessing Percy and Annabeth since you became their stalker" Zeus said grinning. Not wanting to mention the other _**couple**_.

"Ha ha. I wish but those two are sooo sloooow, they've been together for like _**ever. **_You were close tough. Your favorite daughter and your favorite brother, Athena and Poseidon"

That attracted everybody's attention and immediately the whispering started.

"Quiet! And how Aphrodite, may I ask, you got this… umm… information?"

"Well, they needed a witness and I being the god of love and everything, of course, immediately offered my services." Zeus could see the self-paid attitude she had, which made him more furious.

"You WHAT?! How could you?! How could _**they? **_Tell Hermes to call them right now. I want to talk with the happy newlyweds" They were so dead. Both of them.

**A/N Soooo what did you guys think? Too short? How is my spelling going? Please review, I have fanfiction self-esteem issues. **

**And for those who didn't get it, Athena and Poseidon got really drunk and got marry. Just like in What happens in Vegas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry! I know I took forever! I'm about to drawn in all the school work, exams, ballet, piano and many other activities and I had this chapter written a long time ago but I didn't really have the time to post it, and I was feeling so guilty. So I hope you like it **** Good news is that summer vacations are in like a month and a half (I'm not in the U.S.) **

**I decided to reply to reviews like many other authors, and like many other authors that give virtual cookies or hugs, I'm going to give you a virtual pizza! Everybody loves pizza **

**writereadlove09 I'll continue it. Don't worry, I promise **** And you reviewed both chapters! You get a pepperoni pizza ;)**

**mrpuppy You said it sister! Or brother! I love Pothena too. They are like another version of Percabeth but so different at the same time.**

**ChaserMoonstone thanks for pointing out those mistakes, I really appreciate you taking your time **** I'll try to correct it but computers and I don't have the best relationship and I don't know how to do it, and have literally no time he he.**

**MysticLion I'm glad you liked it **

**IamAphroditeDaughterofUranus thank you! I love your profile pic, even though I ship Jasper I still go crazy every time I see a 'keep calm' of Percy Jackson, the other day I saw one that said 'keep calm because Percy remembers Annabeth' and I almost cried.**

**Aifos di Cambri ¡Oh por Dios! Definitivamente tu comentario fue el que más feliz me puso y agradezco tu opinión, estoy intentando llegar a un intermedio entre los diálogos y las descripciones, pero me es difícil todavía, también escribo en español, pero hay veces que me es más difícil, porque cada país de habla hispana tiene su variedad, y cuesta hacer algo que se adapte a la mayoría. **

Chapter 3: Zeus is crazy.

Athena POV

Poseidon and Athena were both ecstatic about leaving the hotel room and get away from all the memories. Even though Athena wanted to believe that nothing really happened, they both knew better. They didn't quite remember but they didn't quite forget. Athena remembered the touch, when Poseidon hold her hand during the ceremony, when he put her hair behind her ear, when he finally kissed her, when they got to the honeymoon suite, really expensive honeymoon suite, when they started "making out" how teenagers call it now, when… well you get the rest.

She was in the bathroom using all that weird stuff like exfoliant and others that Athena never used. They had decided that Poseidon would pay it all, and even though they weren´t poor and didn't even deed mortal money, this was her childish way of revenge.

When she left the bathroom, she saw an amused Hermes and a scared Poseidon.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously

"Well, I just received a text, which basically commanded me to get the two of you to Olympus, it even said where you both were" He said grinning like the idiot he was. "Zeus wants to talk to you two, and he's DEFINNATLY not happy".

"Did it say anything else?" Poseidon asked half cautiously, half mad. And she had seen it before, when Poseidon gets mad, you don't want to be around.

"Nope. Just that your presence is required blah blah blah, you know all that formal crap" Poseidon laughed half heartedly.

"Thank you Hermes. We'll be there in any second now." She said sort of dispatching Hermes. She wanted to talk to Poseidon. This didn't seem right. She had a baaad feeling.

"You're mostly welcome" He said opening the door "Oh, I almost forgot" with a wicked smile "Congratulations to the bride and groom!" and with that he left, leaving two shocked gods.

"What are we going to do?! They know! They all do! I'm going to be a fraud and you're going…" Poseidon just let Athena get it all out. But 20 minutes passed. And she was about to have an emotional break-down, so he grabbed her by the shoulder and shut her up.

"Athena, everything will be all right. Probably my annoying brother just wants a muffin or something. And if they know, so what…"

"So what? SO WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Athena, you didn't let me finish. There's nothing we can do to change the past, what's done it's done, and there's nothing _**they**_ can do about it. So we are going to face this, we're going to get through this, and we're going to move on and survive. It's not the end of the world. And if it matters that much to you we could always file for divorce, mortal divorce."

"You're right" Second time, was this day never going to end? "Thank you, Poseidon, for kipping me sane." She swallowed her pride and smile. He smiled too. He smiled _**perfect**_ too.

"There's no need to, you're allowed at least one emotional break down after tree thousand years" He joked and she laughed. "Come on, let's not make them wait any longer"

3 person POV

As they appeared at Olympus, they decided to walk in together, it wasn't going to make things worse or anything.

When they walked in they saw all the gods with an amused expression, except for Aphrodite, Artemis and Zeus. Aphrodite was ecstatic mumbling about love and its powers, Artemis seemed confused and a little upset maybe. Now Zeus expression was indescribable. He was pacing fiercely in front of his throne and as soon as he saw them his expression change to one of relieve and then again went mad when Athena and Poseidon both ignored the stares and walked to their respective thrones which were coincidentally next to each other.

"Just like that?!" Zeus asked/yelled exasperated "You two thought that I would actually ignore the recent events and sit? You have a lot of explanations to do." They both signed.

"There's nothing to explain, and you should ignore the so called "recent events" the same way as us" Poseidon said patiently.

"Nothing to explain?! You dare saying that after you disgraced my daughter! And I thought you were the smart one, Athena!" They both were offended. Poseidon mostly, Athena looked a little hurt.

"I didn't disgrace your daughter!" "And I wasn't disgraced!" They both protested.

"Oh, look at you to, so cute! Already getting along and agreeing." Aphrodite said happily.

"Silence Aphrodite, this is your fault to, who in their right mind would witness these two's wedding"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Athena yelled "Didn't you think of, I don't know, stopping us?" Poseidon exclaimed really pissed off now. Aphrodite was about to answer something that probably wasn't going to like the newlyweds judging from the look on her face, when Zeus took command again.

"That doesn't excuse you for what you did. Your actions were reckless and…" "Where are you going with these?" Poseidon interrupted. But Zeus continued, ignoring him "… irresponsible, somehow even childish…" "Oh I have a bad feeling" Athena murmured "…so you are going to stay married in till I decided you both have grown up, you are going to live in Poseidon under water palace, you are going to share the house, you will have to eat together, sleep together, and share a bathroom, just like any other married couple. And most important you ARE going to try to make this marriage work. I'll have servants to give me informs of your progress and behave. You will be leaving Olympus in an hour. Get ready." And then looking at the shocked other 9 olympians he said "Gods and goddess of the Olympus, behold the new queen of the seas." And then all Hades blew up.

The first to protest were of course the couple in question. They were surprised that a lot of gods join them, claiming that this was no good for anybody and something about earthquakes and other naturals disasters. The only ones that remain at Zeus side were Aphrodite of course, Hera, Artemis? Artemis was quiet in her throne but you could see that she was not on Athena's side.

"Silence!" Zeus demanded. And everyone shut up, except for Athena, she kept going.

"Father! You can't do this! I am a grown goddess. You can't impose me a husband and a change of life style!" She was incredible, about to blow up but so calm, still trying to act by logic.

"I am not imposing you anything. You did it. You make a promise. To love and obey this man. It was your choice, and I'm just making sure you keep your promise" He was calm too.

"Father! I'm begging you, do not force me into something that it's not going to work out good for any side. After this we are going to end up more apart, more enemies, not just Poseidon and I, but you and I as well." She was really upset, you could see in her eyes a rebellious spark, it wasn't been married to Poseidon the real problem, the real problem was being force to.

"I'm sorry Athena, but you must learn that every action has its consequences." Zeus was really hurt by Athena's words, his favorite daughter telling him that they wouldn't be in good terms any more.

"Don't you think I know that! This is just stupid! I'm not going to do this! You'll have to force me!"

Zeus was now mad again, being called stupid it's not something that happens very often to the ruler of gods.

"You went too far, Athena. Let's just add to your sentence a "Family Sunday", the day that you will spend together. And may I add, no flings with mortal, for both of you"

Everyone looked shocked, Artemis decided to finally speak up her mind "But father, I understand that in case of Poseidon, but Athena made a vow." Athena flushed tomato red and looked down the first time since the meeting started. After a minute of waiting, it was obvious they weren't going to get any answer, Zeus speak up.

"Well I guess she didn't tell you. Last night I received a very sad but determinate Athena, claiming to want to get rid of her maiden vow, and I agreed" Everybody looked shocked, again.

"But I thought you just got married, did something else happened?" Poseidon and Athena both looked ashamed so Apollo burst out laughing.

"Of course something happened my dearest sis, this is _**Poseidon**_ that we're talking about. Way to go uncle P!"

"Enough!" Zeus exclaimed, flashlights and thunders outside in the sky, he was getting tired. "This meeting is over. Artemis help Athena pack her things, she IS leaving in an hour. The rest of you are dismissed"

The first to walk, more like storm outside was Athena, follow by a confuse Artemis and the rest of the Olympians, except for Poseidon and Zeus.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" Poseidon's curious and hurt mixed voice asked behind Zeus.

**A/N next chapter will be a hurt Poseidon and a hurt Artemis. Please review and tell me how my writing's going.**

**Leave your opinion in a review! They are very much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why?

**A/N MY GODS! The remorse for not updating was kiiiiiiilling me!**

**I am so so so terribly sorry, I hate authors who never update and I became one of them, I can't believe this. I'm not going to give you a thousand excuses why, I'll tell you the truth: Massive writer's block mix with piano's final exam (which I did horrible at) and ballet recital.**

**But you should thank the movie/documentary First Position which inspired me.**

**And I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and helped improve my writing.**

**I'm going to make things a little more dramatic in this chapter. But later I'll return to trying funny. I can't wait to make the chapter where Percy and Annabeth find out, but that that's not happening YET. **

**I'm sorry for every mistake I'm 99,9% sure I made, I'm tired and not in the mood to read my own story, because then I'll be embarrassed and probably won't update. **

**Consider this as an early Christmas present and enjoy **

Zeus POV

"Why are you doing this, brother?" A hurt Poseidon asked. Damn him, he knew exactly how to make him feel guilty. He was the one that's supposed to be embarrassed; he was the one who marry his daughter. His favorite daughter. Zeus wasn't going to let him make him feel guilty, he was going to reason with him and fight the guilt, but that will not happen, it'll never happen.

"Poseidon, I'm very disappointed on you. I just want to know what was going through your mind when you married her. I would've understood if she was a mortal, one of your, how do you called it? "rebounds", but you didn't. You married Athena. And I know you are still hurt because of the death of your wife, but let's just hope for the best. Maybe you'll like been with Athena. Maybe you'll move on. And if that doesn't happen, maybe you'll befriends with her. What were you even doing with her?"

"We were _**drinking, **_we were _**drunk.**_We didn't know what we were doing. You don't have to punish us for something we didn't mean to. You're not punishing just us right now, you know? How do you think Percy and Annabeth will react? Artemis? We are going to be miserable, and everyone in Olympus is going to get dragged in our misery, conscious or subconsciously. And that's your big plan? That I fall for her? If we couldn't get along for tree thousand years, what makes you think that a couple of months or years will change that?" Again with the low tone destined to make Zeus stay awake during the nights thinking why he did that.

"Well, you agree to get mar…" Zeus started but was interrupted by an annoyed Poseidon.

"Again, we were drunk; you don't expect us to be drunk for the rest of eternity, do you?"

"Poseidon, I made my decision and it's not going to change. So please stop coercing me."

Poseidon didn't deny the coercion part. He was just too exhausted to continue with the arguing and sigh. "Okay then brother, I'll do it. I accept my punishment and I will not protest." Zeus was about to say that he didn't have a choice. But that was the best he was going to get from his stubborn brother. They both got up and Poseidon excuse himself but before leaving the room he said without turning back to face his now guilty looking brother:

"I just hope you really know what you're doing Zeus. I really do. Because I don't." And with that he left.

Damn Poseidon, he did it again. And now Zeus wasn't going to be sleeping for a week at least.

_**Athena packing **_

_**3 person POV**_

Artemis had so many feelings inside of her that didn't really listen to her _**favorite**_ sister mumbling about revenge and craziness. She was shocked, she just couldn't believe this, and how it could get so complicated? Athena broke her vow? She felt betrayed, Athena broke her vow. She felt angry, Athena broke her vow! But at the same time she felt sad, ATHENA BROKE HER VOW! They were supposed to do this together, they didn't need any men. They were strong, independent women. She felt all of this and she wasn't even analyzing half of her feelings.

"Would you just stop? Would you just shut up?!" She finally exclaimed annoyed. "You were irresponsible Athena. You are the goddess of wisdom for crying out loud!"

"You took Zeus's side earlier, why? You didn't support me, you are my best friend, Artemis please tell what's wrong" Athena seemed about to cry, so Artemis decided to just let it flow.

"We were supposed to be in this together! No men! Athena, can't you understand how hurt and betrayed I feel? You got married, you broke your vow, you decided to do it alone, not even consulting with me, not even telling me. I wouldn't agree, of course. But I would understand and support you then! Now" pausing before start sobbing "Now I just wonder if you even want my support, you didn't need it yesterday, you just… abandoned me" Now the tears were falling down, not only Artemis was crying, Athena too.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see it that way! I didn't even want to broke my vow, it was a moment of weakness!" She said getting closer to sit by her crying best friend "Remember the last time I got one of those depressions? It was before WWI, you managed to cheer me up. Every time that I was going on that path, you saved me. And I came saved and stronger. You help me through so much! I didn't want to be stopped yesterday; I knew you would find a way to keep me out of it. But last night was so much stronger that the other times, I was so determinate that scared me, you were the last person I wanted to see, and then I came out of talking to Zeus and there you were. And now I'm so so sorry Artemis, but please, _**please**_ help me through this. Visit me, anytime you want, IM me, anything, just don't leave me like this, right here, right now" This seem so much like a goodbye and that make it even harder.

"Now listen to me Athena! I will never, ever leave you! How could I?! What kind of best friend/sister that would make me?" She said acting offended, making Athena smiled.

"Thank you" They hugged and cried onto each other's shoulders until Hera came through the door.

"Athena, it's time" She just said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay" she said, encourage in her almost smile "I'm ready".

**A/N there you go, next chapter will be probably short, something like an idea of the life on marriage between Poseidon and Athena.**


End file.
